


The Bonding Gift

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Merlin was looking around with his jaw hanging open. Finally, he turned to his Prince, looking sheepish. “Well… I think this is… um… our bonding gift?”Arthur looked around – they were standing in a grove, surrounded by ancient trees. There was a stream running through one side, fast and deep enough looking for a swim, as well as a quick fishing job. On the farther side, there were rock formations, filled with bubbling water, steam rising above them. Opposite them, there was what looked to be a bed of the softest looking moss Arthur had ever seen. Bushes, their branches heavy with succulent berries, were popped all over, along with families of mushrooms growing in the shade. Arthur blinked again.“Bonding gift… from... the Earth?- from Only Yours Only Mine Throughout All The Passing Time
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	The Bonding Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Yours Only Mine Throughout All The Passing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953965) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske). 




End file.
